Isabella Ross
by Crazything24
Summary: General Ross had two daughters, Elizabeth Ross and Isabella Ross, Betty and Bella. Instead of Betty, Bruce was in love with Bella who love him as well. Watch their adventure as they try to be together while her father wants to destory their relationship and Bruce.
1. Chapter 1

I'm looking out the window from the lab, lost in thought until I felt hands on my shoulders. I jump and turn around. There was my older sister Betty smiling at me "He's gonna be ok Bella. He a scientist."

I sign " When some scientists makes mistakes and he is testing the experiment on himself with dad there." A soldier came behind us

"Ladies, the experiment will started in a couple of minutes." We went in the lab.

I see Dad at the corner and Bruce on the seat with the machines moving in front of him. Betty went to sit next to the other scientist. I went to the window that let Bruce see us and we could see him. He see's me in front and wink at me, 'I love you' He mouthed to me. "I love you too." I whisper silently.

"Let's begin." Betty said to us in the room. The machine in front of Bruce began to move. The machine scan his eyes. Moving, blocking our view from each other.

"Something going wrong." One of the scientist said. I ran to the computer. The danger button on the machine kept beeping.

I turn to Bruce and see him fighting the to get out. I turn to Betty "Whats going on!" I yell to her

She kept moving around trying to stop the experiment while Dad and his soldiers got their guns out. "I don't know." She stop and turn to me and look where Bruce was at "Bella look out!"

I turn around and see a green monster instead of Bruce who thew a machine at my direction. That was the last thing I saw.

* * *

Everyone was injury. Betty ran to Bella who was bleeding from her head and on the floor. Betty only hurt her hand. She check Bella pluse and felt that it was fading. She felt a shadow over her and see's the green monster who was trying to touch Bella. But turn away when to soldier that call them in, started to shot the green monster. It threw Bella and Betty dad aside to get to the soldier.

"Dad." Betty yell for her dad. Their dad crawl to them when he saw Bella, he went on top of her to protect her from the monster that came back to see Bella. But he monster ran away.

* * *

Bruce who was back in his human form ran inside the hospital to see Bella who was hit in the head by the machine he threw at her, well the green monster.

He went to the nurse. "Excuse what room is Isabella Ross."

The nurse smile at him "She's in room C12.

Bruce ran into the room and saw Bella sleeping on the bed. She had cloth wrap around her head and a breathing mask on. Bruce sat there next to her, holding her hand when someone roughly push him aside.

General Ross was there trying to push Bruce away from Bella with a broken arm. Betty went around them two and went to hold her sister hand who was waking up.

"I want you to stay away from my daughter Banner, both of them." Bruce turn Bella who was watching them and left, to cure himself, to be with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Betty and I was walking out of Culver University where we teach, talking to our other two friends. We said goodbye to our friends and sat on the bench waiting for Betty fiancé Leonard and my boyfriend Sam.

"So Betty ready for pizza tonight." I turn to her

"Yeah. Are you sur you want to go Stanley for pizza. It was you're two place." I knew she was talking about Bruce. I became quite and look at the ground

I felt like someone was watching me, I look around but Sam and Leonard came to us before I got a good look. "Hey." I said. He gave me a kiss and we walk away with Betty and Leonard behind us. Forgetting the feeling of being watch.

* * *

Sam, me, Betty, and Leonard walk into a close Stanley. I had a black flowy dress and my mother diamond necklace, Betty was wearing a white blouse and black pencil skirt. We walk in laughing "We're pretty well close here folks. Sorry." He said not looking at us

Betty smile at Stanley "Oh come on Stan it's friday night."

I smile at him too "Or you're don't want to watch us kids."

He sigh "Oh kids, I got nothing but mariana now."

Betty bump my shoulder "We have a Mister pink please." I ask nicely.

Sam look at Stan "These two ladies work through dinner, again"

Leonard nod "Of course." Stan look at the kitchen door then back to me and gave me a look. I was confuse but he agree.

We all were laughing at a story that Leonard was telling us. We were all smiling, having a good time. I look over Leo shoulder and saw a man walk through the kitchen door. He was there looking at me with those blue eyes I fell in love with. It was like falling in love with him again.

I moving my head to get a closer look but saw no one there. I stood up with tears in my eyes. "Where you're going Bella." Betty ask confuse but I ignore her and went through the kitchen then the back exit door looking around outside. "Bruce." I whisper.

Betty, Leonard and Sam came outside. Betty held my shoulders "Are you alright Bella."

I ignore them and went to Stan with them following me.

I went back inside. Stan saw me with tears falling down my face and held his hands up "Bella-"

I intrupped him "Just tell me. Did I see what I think I saw."

He shakes his head "I don't know what to say." Betty finally got it "Oh my god." She lifts her hand to her mouth

"Please tell me the truth." I beg.

"Yes." He whisper, that all I need to leave and go chase Bruce.

* * *

I'm driving in the pouring rain. I saw a Bruce walking in the rain. I stop the car and he turns around and see me. I step out of my car and stare at him and he did the same. I close my door and we ran to each other. We hug each other so tight.

"Please don't go. Please don't go." I told him, hugging him. I back up and held his face until I pull him back into the hug tighter than before.


	3. Chapter 3

I pull into the house and open the garage door. Bruce who was laying down, hiding, sat up. I open the door and went to my room and grab my silver box. I went back to Bruce and saw him looking at a picture of me and Betty in college.

"Hey." I said softly. He turn to me but still had the photo in his hand. I went in back of him and look at the photo over his back. "I remember when that photo was taken. It was Betty and I first day, we were taking pictures and I remember asking a random person to take a picture of us with our camera. There you were, taking the photo."

Bruce smile "I remember that too. Two beautiful girls ask for help."

We sat down on te couch. I gave him my sliver box "It's our data. Betty got in there before they clear it all away. We hope it will tell us something someday."

Bruce lift the data up thinking, he look at me "Does the general know you have this."

I furrow my eyebrows and shake my head "No. I talk to him all the time but he never mention you. Betty hadn't talk to him for years

"We have to be sure." Bruce said.

"Betty always why can't we go in there and talk to dad about you."

Bruce shakes his head "He told me what he wants to do. He wants it out of me. He wants to dissect so he can replicate it. He wants to make it a weapon."

* * *

I was getting some blankets for Bruce to sleep. I went over the corner and bump into Bruce. I smile "Sorry. Here are some extra blankets."

He grab the blankets "Thanks." He look down at the ground.

I smile at him "What." I whisper

"I-um." He shakes his head "Good night."

"Good night. Oh Betty gonna meet us tomorrow."

Bruce looks ups surprise "We can trust her Bruce."

I was laying on my bed thinking about Bruce while downstairs I didnt know Bruce was thinking about me

* * *

We were walking in front of the university. I look at Bruce clothes "Come here." I begin to fix it. He didn't say anything but watch me, I always did this to him. I grab his cap and brush his hair back. "Okay."

Bruce started to look around. He grab my hands. "Bruce what's wrong?" I ask confuse

"They here," I turn around to look "Bella look at me. Look at me. You need to get far away from me. Don't argue with me." He ran to the university

I saw Betty and ran to her "Betty we need to find dad." She nods her head

We started to run. I stop and look around there was soldiers everywhere. Bruce and Betty were right about dad. Betty stop in front of a tank "Stop! I know you're in there." She beg "General please."

I ran next to Betty with tears in my eyes "Dad!" I yell.

Dad came out through the side. I ran to him. "Dad what's going on."

Dad grab me "Bella, you and your sister need to leave."

Betty went to him "Dad you don't have to do this."

Dad look at Betty in the eyes while holding me "You can't see clearly. Now get inside you two."

"There he is." A soldier told us.

Bruce was in a glass hallway. He was surround.

"Do not engage." Bruce look at me with a sad look

"Put two canisters with him" Dad repeat

"No" I yell. I ran forward trying to get to Bruce

"Bella." Betty yell chasing me.

"Get them back here." Dad told three soldiers. One of them got Betty already. One try to grab me but I elbow him in the face. I look at Bruce face. He was breathing faster still looking at me until a soldier knock me down.

He was gone, the smoke was covering him, there was growling. A giant shadow rise up and hit the window, yelling. It was Bruce.

"Hulk." Betty whisper

"Now Bella will see." I heard dad.

Bruce yell. I blow my hair in back. The soldiers pull me and Betty back "Oh my god." I heard Betty whisper. I was in shock. Bruce was destroying almost everything.

"Move him towards the cannons." Dad yell into his radio.

There was a high-pitch squealing coming from the cannons. It was killing Bruce.

I went to dad "Dad please. Please. No." I whisper to him grabbing him. The soldiers pull me back while Betty was looking at me sadly "You're killing him." I yell

The soldiers kept pulling me. Bruce look at me. "Get of me." I yell.

"NOO! BRUCE! BRUCE!" Bruce started to stand up

"Oh my god." Betty turn to me "You're his streight and weakness. Bruce fights for you." Dad heard Betty and turn to us. He look at me but I was looking at. Bruce hurt a soldier who challenge him.

Dad lost "Pull back." He said through the radio. The soldiers let us go "BETTY." Leonard ran to us. Betty saw him and ran to him and pull him into a hug.

* * *

Bella walk to Bruce or Hulk and look at him. Bruce just look at her with those eyes.

General yell through his radio "Fire goddamn it." He didn't see his youngest in front of the Hulk.

The helicopter started to come closer to Bruce. Betty saw her sister in front of Bruce and started running "BELLA." The helicopter started to shot

General Ross heard his oldest and turn around and saw Bella in front of Bruce with the helicopter in back of them "STOP FIRING." General yell running forward like Betty

Bella heard the shooting. Bruce pulling Bella into him, protecting her. General and Betty heard her screams. Hulk stands up and threw at the helicopter a metal part, that slam into the helicopter making it go on the ground. Bella was bend down next to Bruce. The helicopter roll to them, it explode. Bruce pull Bella to him. You couldn't hear Bella screaming no more.

"NOO." Betty fell to the ground sobbing while General had tears in his eyes looking around in the fire, the soldiers was watching the fire go down by the rain that began. Bruce stands up holding Bella. Betty stood up and went to her father wanting to go to Bella who was asleep and look so peaceful in Bruce arms. There was some burns on her. Hulk growls at General and walk away with Bella in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

I felt someone breathing on me. I open my eyes ad look up into Bruce green eyes now. I gasp softly and look around. We were in a cave, it was a small one but I kept me cover from the rain.

"Bruce. I grab his large green hand. But a thunderbolt hit the ground, Bruce went outside, grab a boulder a threw it into the air. He yell at the air. I went closer to him but he held his hand out telling me to go back. He was protecting me. "It's okay Bruce it's just the rain." I told him

He look back at me then in the air. I grab his hand and pull him inside. "Come on watch your head."

We sat down on the rocks watching the skies.

* * *

I woke up on top of Bruce who only had a rip pants on. "Bruce." I whisper trying to wake him

He woke up shivering. "Bruce we have to go."

He nods his head. I help him stand up and we started to walk.

* * *

"Have a great stay." A woman behind the counter told me when I brought a room. I went outside to Bruce and help him walk into the room.

It was a small room with a bathroom and one bed. "Bruce I'm gonna buy us some clothes. Go take a hot shower." I order him and left after that.

* * *

I came back to the motel room. I can't wait for Bruce to see what I got him. I enter the room and hear choking sounds. "Bruce, are you alright."

He came out of the bathroom "Yeah, I feel a lot better. Just have to get my data back." He lift the data I gave him.

I look at it and smile "You ate it."

"Well you know, The circumstances call for a little improvision."

I smile and went to my bags and pull something out and threw it at him "Your kidding me. You got me a heart monitor watch."

"Of course I did." My smile went bigger when I throw a purple pants at him. He grabs them and puts them in front of him checking them out. He looks at me disbelieve.

I laugh "Their my favorite."

He shakes his head 'No." He threw them back to me

"They were the stretchest pair they had."

"I will that my chances." I laugh at him

"How can you do that?" He ask me.

"What?" I ask confuse

"You smile and laugh, even when it's the worst time every." Bruce ask

"Well, you look at the positive." I smile and look at his hair "Now let me cut that hair of yours after I take a shower"

* * *

I was almost done with cutting Bruce hair. "Make sure it's not too short back there." I laugh

"I have done this before so it will be perfect." I put the scissors down and started to shake up his hair

"How could you done this by yourself. I wouldn't last a day by myself."

"With clippers usually." I laugh and kept messing with his hair until he grab it and held it tight.

I sigh and hug him from behind. I gave him a kiss on his cheek. He turn around and kiss on my mouth. We lay down on the bed, kissing, he lift my leg up so I was on top of him. I heard his heart monitor beat faster. I stop kissing him and smile "I think we should stop before the hulk comes out."

He smile, I snuggle close to him and fell asleep.

* * *

Bruce dump everything out of my purse "Ok so we use any of this because they can track us with this."

I rise my eyebrows and grab my lipstick and my watch. He look at me and smile "Ok so we can use some but not all like the phone. Dont turn on the phone."

"Ok."

Bruce grab my 40 dollars "We also need the cash."

"Wait" I open a secret spot on my wallet and took out 1000 dollars. He look shock and look up to me "What. The circumstances call for a little improvision" I told him.

* * *

We went to a gas station and Bruce sneak in to use the computer while I brought a camera "Why do you need the computer again." I ask

"Somebody can help me, well cure me." Bruce went up to a rusty car and took out the for sale car. "Bruce." He turn to me, I lift the camera "Smile." I took a picture.

* * *

"Bruce what's it like when you transform like what do you experience" I ask still looking at the road

"Remember those experiments we and Betty volunteer for in Harvard. Those induce hallucinations. It's a lot like that, a thousand times amplified. It's someone pour a liter of acid in my brain.

I turn to him "Do you remember anything."

"Just fragments, images. There too much noise, I can never derive anything out of it."

"But it's you inside." I ask confuse.

"No it's not." He said

"I don't know." He turn to me "It was the first time that the thing really saw me but it look in my eyes it held so much sadness and he wanted to protect me even from my father."

"I don't want to control. I want to get rid of it." He interrupted. I nod my head.

* * *

"Bruce wake up." He jump up and look up at me "There something going on." There was cars everywhere. Bruce open the door and look out.

He got back inside "We gotta go. Walk to the back. Don't move fast." I nod

We go out of the car and I went around the car to Bruce side. He grab my hand and we walk on the bridge walk side.

We enter a boat garage. I smile and turn to Bruce "Watch and learn." I loop my arm with his and went to a man there "Excuse me, but we are our honeymoon and I really want to go to the city by a boat if we give you money can you take us." I ask nicely

"Sure." The man said "Only be 100 dollars since it's your honeymoon." I smile to Bruce who chuckles.

* * *

We thank the man and we went to the city map "It's a long way to uptown. I think the subway is quickest." I told Bruce

He raise his eyebrows "Me, in a metal tube, deep underground with hundreds of people in the most aggressive city in the world."

I nod my head "Let's get a cab."

We went to the sidewalk. I wave my hand "Taxi" A taxi came in front of us. We enter the car and the driver started playing loud music and driving fast, skipping cars "Come on, now! Let's go! You're too slow. You drive like a woman." He was driving so fast Bruce and I was force back "Very nice. She very pretty." The driver told Bruce.

Bruce heart monitor started to rise. "Breath." I told him.

"Stop the damn car." I yell at the driver

He stop the car and we exit out. I slam the door shut and kick it. I went to front window "Are you out of your mind." I yell "What's wrong with you."

The driver chuckle "What's wrong baby don't like a good drive." He made kisses noises

I scream and kick the car "Asshole." he speed away. I turn to Bruce, he look at me "You know I know techniques that can help you mange that angry effectively."

I glare at him "Zip it. We're walking."


	5. Chapter 5

I walk up to who was leaving his work "Excuse me ."

He turn around and look at me, his eyes wide a little "Yes."

I introduce myself "I'm Isabella Ross."

He was confused until he remember me "Oh, ."

I smile "I have someone who wants to meet you."

"Okay." He said confuse. Bruce came in back of me "It's isn't it"

look shock and look fully at Bruce " "

I turn to Bruce and laugh " "

He roll his eyes

* * *

We were in office "I got to tell you. I-I even wonder if you were really. And if you were what will it look like with that much power lurking in him. Nothing could have surprise me more from this assuming man shaking my hand. But we're not strolling in the park for a picnic here. Even if everything went perfect if we induce an episode, if we get the dosage exactly right. Is that gonna be a lasting cure or just antidote to suppress that specific flare-up.

He fake flip a coin "I mean I don't know. What I'm saying is that if we overshoot this by even the smaller integer. we dealing concentrations with extraordinary toxic level."

I interrupted "You mean it could kill him."

nods "Kill him. Yeah. It would say so."

Bruce nods "You should know that there's a flip side to this to. If we miss on the low side, if we induce me and fail this will be very dangerous for you."

laugh "Look, I always be more curious than cautious and that serve me pretty well. So are we gonna do this."


	6. Chapter 6

Sterns pull us into a room for Bruce. He started his machine. "Okay." He turn to Bruce and pat the table "Get on the table." Bruce climb on the table and strip him down.

While they were doing this, I look around, there was so many machines and wires. I put an gloves and went to Bruce and held his hands. I went and gave him a kiss on his lips. He smile at me.

He turn to Bruce "We have begun."

Bruce was in pain, you could tell he was holding it in. I rub his arm "Just relax."

He gave me a bag that has something for Bruce to bite on when in pain. I took it out of the bag and put it on his mouth. grab to electrive sticks to shock Bruce. "Alright. Ready to pop." Bruce turn to me so did "I'd take your hands off him."

He shock Bruce, Bruce gasps trying to jump off. His eyes try green, hulk was trying to get out. His veins started to show. was shock and excited "Oh my god."

Bruce toss the mouth piece off and his bones started to move. He started to scream, try to give the antidote now but I stop him "Wait there's more."

We look at each other as Bruce started to grow bigger and start to growl. I turn to "Now. Do it now."

Bruce was breaking out of his strips. I turn to "Do it now." But he kept watching. Bruce hit in the face and roars. I jump on top of Bruce, "Bruce look at me. Please stay with me." I grab shirt "Do it now."

He went to go start as I was trying to control Bruce. Bruce started to grow smaller and himself. He was asleep "Bruce." He gasp in a breath of air and look at me. I grab his head and pull him into a kiss "It's over."

* * *

Sterns kept talking about how amazing that was. I was ingoring him until something grab my attention "Test subjects." Bruce ask confuse

He smile "Come with me."

He lead us into a room that was fill with blood. Bruce blood. "Oh my god." I said as I look around.

Bruce and started to agrue about his blood and about destorying it.

Bruce grunts. He turns around letting us see the needle. Sterns let out a small scream. I ran to Bruce and pull out the needle. He fell to the floor but I grab him. He look over my shoulders "Get out." He breath out. I turn around and saw the guy Bruce hurt. He seems perfect like he was never hurt. I try to push him out of the room but he threw my a side making me falling into the selves of glass. I felt the glass stab into me. My head was bleeding from hitting the metal.

I look into Bruce eyes who was watching me. I felt like I couldn't breath and started to gasp. Sterns ran to me "You're lossing lots of bloods, some of the glass went inside you."

I grab his arm "My dad." I gasp out

"What"

"My dad is the general." He look shock

Other soldiers came in grabing Bruce. One of them yell "General daughter we have to get her out of here."

They put me into a cart like Bruce but not tie up. They push me outside. Dad saw me and ran to me "Bella. I need you to stay with me ok."

"Ok." I whisper.

* * *

We're in the helicoper. The paramatics took out the glass and wrap me up. I was holding Bruce hands. I look up and saw my father watching me, I look down. Bruce notice and kiss my hands.

"General you should hear this." Dad went up and grab the phone

"Thats impossible. You get a hold of yourself and give me your postion."

Dad turn to the pliot "Turn us around." He went back to the phone "Damn it. Give me eyes down there."

"We're turning around." Bruce turn to me "Why are we turning around."

A video pop up showing us what's happening down there. Bruce jump up "No."

We all went to see the video. That thing was destroying everything. Bruce turn to dad "One of your's"

I gasp "Dad what have you done."

The thing started to chase the men that was filming for us. He was on top holding a cab "Give me a real fight." He slam the cab on the mens. The video went blank


End file.
